Ezekiel Fuller
Ezekiel Fuller 'is a Human-Android hybrid, member of the Fuller Clan and a mercenary. He was born to senior clan members Duncan and Nayeon Fuller as an only child. Zeke is the main Role-Play character of 'PG for Lookout 3. He became an independent mercenary at the age of 17 to support himself and live a life of his own, as not long before, his parents had been imprisoned to life sentences for alleged child abuse towards their son and murder of a maid. Since then, he no longer saw his father and mother. 'History' Childhood Ezekiel was born to a wealthy family, received the grittiest warrior's training from his father and excelled in his education with help from his mother. Both his family and his clan expected nothing but the highest performance from him in every way. At the age of 14, Ezekiel entered a country-wide warriors tournament while in bad condition, his body had been strained in weeks of intense preparation and he proposed to back out in order not to worsen his condition, although his father demanded that he must participate for the sake of Fuller clan honor. Ezekiel performed poorly in his first match, which was hard-fought but ultimately resulted in defeat. His father was furious at his son's loss and sparred Ezekiel against his will while he was still unwell. Ezekiel would then experience similar abuse for the next 2 years. His mother was not as hot-headed as the father, though Ezekiel grew rebellious, doing everything what he was told not to do and disobeying his family in numerous ways. It came to a point where the two parents resorted to physical and verbal abuse, and throwing him out from the clan until he came begging for food and shelter. As Ezekiel turned 16, the abuse had only gotten worse and his own father even attempted to kill him in drunken rage, which he had done already to one of their house maids. He was saved by his mother and police had been called. She explained what had been happening for the past couple years and turned herself in along with her husband. The mother did not do it in guilt, she wanted to get away from the son she no longer wanted to take care of. No clan members were willing to take the troublesome teenager into their homes, even the maids of his family's house left the morning after the incident, taking all the wealth there with them. Becoming A Mercenary After his parents were taken to prison, Ezekiel suffered from depression alone in what used to be his family household for over a year. He stopped his education, cut off his social life and reflected by himself. He worked out constantly, read hundreds of books and developed other hobbies to keep himself from boredom. At one point, he stopped hearing any noises outside of the house. The cheers of children and musical instruments had always infuriated him, though one day it all just disappeared. He took a glimpse outside, his hair reached below his shoulders and facial hair grew wild. He saw no one. The houses were empty, the Fuller clan had relocated to a place deeper in the city and far away from where Ezekiel hid himself. By the time he was 17, Ezekiel had travelled to a entirely different part of the continent on foot. He slept in the streets with the homeless, stole from the more wealthy in order to eat, he even shared with his fellow street dwellers, yet those people turned on him too, took his things and ran away. Ezekiel started working and stopped stealing. He was approached by a rich man who had been stolen from, he described the appearance of the person who robbed him and Ezekiel recognized that it was the same person that stole from him. The rich man promised Ezekiel's reward would be considerable, he was told to bring the thief along with his stolen ring to a meetup place isolated from the public. On the next day, he showed up at the location and brung the rich man's ring to him. He had killed the thief, which was actually to the man's liking. He liked Ezekiel's grit and ruthlessness, then offered a job to work as a mercenary to kill many people which the rich man didn't like. Ezekiel made a considerate amount of money working for the rich man, though had raised a high profile and had hits placed on him. He intended to flee, though his wealthy boss refused as he needed protection from the people targetting him. There was no other choice than to run, and so Ezekiel killed the rich man that paid him hundreds to kill others. He boarded a small boat with a fisherman and sailed to another continent, going to the nearest city and stayed in an abandoned house. There, he worked with many people on one-time deals working as a mercenary to earn money for himself. Ezekiel's Death While working on a hit to assassinate the city mayor during his election, Ezekiel pushed his way through a crowd of thousands of people all the way to the front where the mayor was clearly visible. As he was about to make his move, a gunshot was heard, Bang. 'The next moment, the mayor was on the floor. Then in another second, Ezekiel's vision was blurred and his ears felt like they burst. He saw black smoke erupt from behind him, and felt a scorching heat. A suicide bomber. He screamed in unbearable pain, and so did the others who were caught in the blast. Then he heard another explosion, and another one. Ezekiel's lower half was blown off and only his torso and right arm stayed intact. He bled out, and died. Firefighters and police came far too late, as everyone in the venue had already been killed. The sight was dreadful, many more people were sent to foil the election than just Ezekiel. A Dead Man's Breath While investigators were examining the scene, a man in an armored bulletproof coat ran past the barricades and picked up Ezekiel's corpse, or what was left of it. The man took the corpse into an isolated base deep underground, where all his equipment for experiments were. This man, named Aerendel, was a schizophrenic that intended to rebuild the body he stole and bring living breath to it. After weeks of work, Ezekiel opened his eyes with no idea of where he was. He had noticed most of his body parts were gone, and panicked. He was put to sleep by Aerendel with sleeping gas which effect lasted for several hours. Ezekiel's awakened sudenly, his head jolted up and he saw all sorts of machines and technology at work. Aerendel calmed his nerves, and explained what he had done. Ezekiel was in absolute disbelief, he remembered every moment while he was dying, and still felt like he was dead. In the corner of the room was a full body exoskeleton that the scientist had been working on. Aerendel revealed that it was for him, it would be his new life. Ezekiel's body was connected to a big machine that kept his heart pumping, as it was discovered through a test that his heart was far too damaged to sustain itself. The mechanical body also needed a power souce, and so Aerendel replaced Ezekiel's heart with a compact fist-sized power core inside his chest. The power core did everything a heart did and would also power Ezekiel's new body. He owed Aerendel an unpayable debt and pledged his loyalty to him. The two would build a strong bond, at one point Aerendel even becoming a father figure to Ezekiel. What Should I Call This Ezekiel died in combat while fighting a giant skull with the L3 Lookout Crew. 'Description Physical Appearance More than half of Ezekiel's body is covered in lightweight grey-colored machinery, which has multiple golden screws embedded in it throughout the whole suit. His simplified helmet consists of two shock protectors, one on each side of his head, a chin protector that resembles a human jaw and medium-length strip of cloth which two ends are attached to the shock protectors, covering his left eye. Ezekiel bears a tall 6"4 muscular frame. His eyes are of a dark brown color, though in certain circumstances his left eye turns to a shining red. He has ashen/grey hair, most of which is slightly brushed to the back, his hair is long enough that a few bangs surpass his eyes. Above his right eye is what looks to be a hash code, imprinted onto his forehead by Aerendel early on, branding him as part of his experiments. Behind his jaw peice is a scar running through the side of Ezekiel's chin. Under all his armor is a body that is littered with burn marks, attained from the bomber accident he experienced. He keeps his buster sword on his back. The sword, like his armor, is adorned with golden screws as well. Personality Ezekiel possesses a quiet and serious demeanor that is hard to read. His mind is always blooming with thoughts and ideas, which often aren’t spoken. Happiness is not only achieved through a dream or goal, one can be happy in the process of achieving something. It is alright to not have a dream, taking a break and living in the moment is important. Just the fact that one is alive is enough for them to be respected. These are some of Ezekiel’s philosophies. He has great inner conflict regarding his way of life, working for hatred-consumed people and killing innocents and criminals alike. The swings of his sword and smell of money bring satisfaction to him, and he cannot get enough of it. Ezekiel tries to suppress his obsessions, throwing his sword away only to recover it and damaging his own body to keep himself away from killing. 'Abilities' Enhanced Strength Ezekiel's mechanical body has raised his overall strength to superhuman levels. With his mechanics calibrated to higher levels, Ezekiel can easily demolish large buildings and has even made cracks in medium-sized mountains. He can also lift great amounts of weight, being able to lift entire skyscrapers and trains if we wished to do so. Speed Ezekiel is capable of speeds up to Mach 8, far above the speed of sound. Though like in any other situation where Ezekiel nears the limits of his body, he exhausts his power core and experiences considerate fatigue. Echolocation Using his mechanics, Ezekiel can tune up his hearing to be extremely sensitive in order to hear very low frequences and any movement at all within a desired radius, the smaller the radius the more sensitive his hearing is. Mechanical Body Ezekiel's mechanical body hides a collection of different gadgets and features. Six Appendages that resemble a spider's legs spring out from the back which are used both for defense and to attacking. Falcon-like wings protrude from behind his shoulders which help with flight. He also has thrusters on his boots, torso and back area. Cyber Mind Ezekiel possesses a supercomputer-like consciousness, making him able to access any data from the internet and calculate the best solution for various situations for the best outcome. With a technological powerhouse for a brain, Ezekiel gains a Zero Hesitation ability. Zero Hesitation and Cyber Mind in tandem make Ezekiel able to calculate the best move to make nigh-instantly in order to outsmart his opponent. 'Equipment' *'Buster Sword '- A unique weapon forged and manufactured by Aerendel, it is a top-heavy blade that is heavier close to the end of the blade. It can deal a slight amount of blunt force damage when swung slowly, and a considerate amount of slicing/piercing damage when swung with great force. *'Mech Suit '- This suit covering Ezekiel's burnt body is what keeps him alive, supporting his damaged heart from failing. It also amplifies Ezekiel's attributes like strength, speed, agility, etc. It is powered by a compact power core in Ezekiel's chest and also serves as his replacement heart, it recharges independently when Ezekiel uses more power to enhance his attributes. Category:Pages added by BluMoonz Category:Characters Category:Lookout III Category:Role-Play Category:Deceased